ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Alpha Cell Beginning
The Alpha Cell Beginning is a new informs at Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series). Plot Ben, Gwen, and Rex are the Mr. Smoothie. "Here and I come!" Ben said. He transformed. "Spidermonkey!" He goes Ultimate. "Ultimate Spidermonkey!" Ben walking in he eating at burger. "Hey, wait! He flashback that Piscciss's homeplanet." Gwen said. "Yeah, that is true." Ben said and started to flashback. Go Hero! (Flashback) Inside the Piscciss's homeplanet, the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX (1/2 Piscciss Volann and 1/2 Galvanic Mechamorph) and Piscciss Volann is a underwater into slaps water. "Yeah you gotta problem, buddy?" Piscciss Volann said. "Anyway, we should pretend ''to surrender, then when the villains are not looking, we sneak attack them." Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX said. When Alpha Cell destroys the underwater, everything Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX and Piscciss Volann are screamed at underwater. '''EPIC THEME SONG!' Repeat, when cannot everything is going at epic as a Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX and Piscciss Volann are screamed at underwater. "I mean, you still have that burn, right?" Piscciss Volann said. "I am Alpha Cell." Alpha Cell said. "We need to get rid of it, or set it off." Piscciss Volann said. Alpha Cell atacks Piscciss Volann, he slamming him, attacks Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX that epic. "O LLERRIAN!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX yelled. Alpha Cell underwater and absorbing Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX powers when like Alpha absorbing Rex's Omega 1 Nanite in Heroes United, when unabsorbing Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX is save by Ben as Ripjaws. "What the HFIL!?" Piscciss Volann said. "Hey, i need you help to use them, he can me burned. That Volann." Ben said. "Whoa!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX said. He when at DNAliens Piscciss Volann appeared. "Stupid!" Ben said. "Wahe!" Said the Piscciss Volann. "We need to stop Perodua Viva ELITE EX, not responding!" Ben said. "True." Piscciss Volann said. "No, that is test drive!" Ben said. "These i can tallking thing, i worst lost time!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX said. "Not responding!" Ben said. DNAliens Piscciss Volann is multiple and trapped with a heroes. "Stupid responding!" Ben said. He split into Ben's face, but Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX into split at the 45 clones. "Wrost wrong!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX Clone 33 said. "DO SOMETHING!" Ben screamed at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX. "Okay, that is really?" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX split back. Ben transformed. "Heatblast!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX and Heatblast performs Fusion Dance into Heatjaws EX. "NO!" Said the DNAliens Piscciss Volann. "What are you doing!" Alpha Cell said. Meanwhile... "Ow!" Rex said. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX, it is fusion!" Gwen said. They all together... "None." Rex said. ...it was Heatjaws EX is a fusion been Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX and Heatblast. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX and Heatblast that is fusion more!" Gwen said. "But..." Rex said. Heatjaws EX shot fire and DNAliens Piscciss Volann is escape, split back. "Ben, you going to home!" Gwen said. "It did not home, that Water-type!" Ben said. Teleports into Alpha Cell. "Not release." Alpha Cell lightning beam at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX. "NO!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX screamed. "Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX, is lost control!" Gwen said. "I'm on it!" Rex said and going Ben as Heatblast, Rex using Technopathic Manpulation at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX some Omega 1 Nanite. "NO! That Omega 1 Nanite!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX said. "Omega was?" Gwen said. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EX is evolved that Rex trying into Omega 1 Nanite, into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX his holding Rex. "WAY BIG!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX is a Mechamorph Armor like Retaliator. "Tell you something, it destroy Alpha Cell!" Gwen said. "You don't like Azmuth?" Ben said. "Alamada Rokata." Gwen said. Gwen puts his Spellbook. "Ugh!" Rex said, but kicked Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX into the ground. "Tell want can something!" Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX said. When his a called Perodua Alza SR and then Hybrid EX. "What the HFIL!?" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX said. "NO! That back to spell!" Gwen said. Ben transformed. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Ben flew off, and Perodua Alza SR is a jumping towards Ben it going fly. "Hey! Do something!" Ben said. "Alamanda Rekolata!" Gwen said. Gwen shot mana whip at the Ben's leg but back him, detransformed. "Ben, back home!" Gwen said. "I know!" Ben said. "You cannot you can a mine, you doesn't nanite is a powerful, the nanite even to used anymore. You granity is a cannot mine, you even the along." Perodua Alza SR said, like a voice with Upchuck Norris. When flew away. Meanwhile... He teleports into Upchuck Norris. "That because his Awesomite." Upchuck Norris said. "NO!" Perodua Alza SR said. "You something!" Perodua Alza Hybrid EX said. Continued later... 'Confirmed' "Mmm..." Ben said. Trivia *Perodua Viva ELITE EX is not responding at by Ben. *According to Perodua Viva ELITE EX has silhouette by Ben. *Ben informs into Goop has voice by Perodua Viva ELITE EX.